1. Field of the Invention
This invention comprises a jumper with integrated switch for use in computer motherboards and other electric or electronic devices where jumpers and jumper blocks (or headers) mounted on printed circuit boards are used to configure said devices. The mechanical switch integrated in this novel jumper allows configuring, starting or resetting the devices just by actuating said switch, instead of the prior-art method of moving jumpers back and forth, or manually shorting up pins on blocks or headers by interposing metallic objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior-art jumpers generally consist of a metallic sheet with sleeves which slip tightly over two neighboring pins on a jumper block (also called header) mounted on the surface of the printed circuit board. In this way the metallic sheet of the jumper provides physical and electrical connection between the corresponding pins of the block or header. The metallic sheet is encapsulated in a non-conductive plastic housing.
Computer motherboards store configuration values in CMOS memory. A prior-art jumper and a 3-pin jumper block (CMOS-reset block) are typically used to either keep the current configuration or restore the default configuration. Keeping the current configuration just requires leaving the jumper inserted over pins 1 and 2 of the CMOS-reset block. Resetting the configuration requires removing the jumper from pins 1 and 2 of the block, inserting said jumper over pins 2 and 3 for few seconds, and putting the jumper back over pins 1 and 2.
Resetting the CMOS configuration may become a frequent procedure for hardware technicians during certain trouble-shooting events, or for computer enthusiasts during overclocking experiments. In these cases, the above described procedure of moving the jumper to pins 2 and 3 of the CMOS-reset block, and then back to pins 1 and 2, becomes time consuming and irritating, especially when the motherboard is already mounted inside the computer case.
Other annoying procedures for hardware technicians and computer enthusiasts are powering on, restarting and resetting the motherboard when tested outside of the computer case. The reason is that said powering on, restarting and resetting are normally executed via switches mounted on the computer case, which in this test situation must be disconnected from the motherboard. The usual practice is to manually interpose a metallic object (e.g. a screwdriver) between the corresponding pins on the motherboard's front-panel header; besides being annoying, such practice requires great care to avoid damages to other components on the motherboard by accidental electrical shorts.